princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Prince of Tennis Chapters
This is the list of Prince of Tennis chapters. Volume List Intraschool Ranking arc Volume 1 - Ryoma Echizen *Genius 001. Ryoma Echizen (越前 リョーマ, Echizen Ryōma?) *Genius 002. A Suspicious Child Has Appeared (クセモノ　アラワル, Kuse Mono Arawaru?) *Genius 003. 2nd Year vs 1st Year (２年 対 １年！, 2 Nen Tai 1 Nen!?) *Genius 004. A Declaration Of War (宣戦布告！, Sensen Fukoku!?) *Genius 005. The Dusty Racket (埃まみれのラケット, Hokori Mamire no Raketto?) *Genius 006. Irony (波紋, Hamon?) *Genius 007. The Start Of The Ranking Tournament (ランキング戦開始！, Rankingu Sen Kaishi!?) Tokyo District Preliminary arc Volume 2 - Adder's Fangs *Genius 008. Snake Fangs (マムシの牙, Mamushi no kiba?) *Genius 009. Trap (罠, Wana?) *Genius 010. A Contest of Wills (マインド ゲーム, Maindo gēmu?) *Genius 011. Want to Defeat a Guy (やっつけたい奴, Yattsuke tai yatsu?) *Genius 012. Still Two Balls Lefts (届かない, Todoka nai?) *Genius 013. Pride of a Third Year (3年の貫禄!, 3 nen no kanroku!?) *Genius 014. There's Still More to See (まだまだ, Madamada?) *Genius 015. The Weight of Half a Step スピリットステップ ~半歩の重み~ Supiritto suteppu han ho no omomi~?) *Genius 016. The Cocky Rookie (生意気な新入生, Namaiki na rūkī?) Volume 3 - Street Tennis * Genius 017. Have Mercy (お手やわらかに, Ote yawaraka ni?) * Genius 018. Guys with Great Determination (負けず嫌いな奴ら, Makezugirai na yatsura?) * Genius 019. Akaya Kirihara (切原赤也!!, Kirihara Akaya?) * Genius 020. Street Tennis (ストリート テニス, Sutorīto tenisu?) * Genius 021. District Competition Starts (地区予選開始!, Chiku yosen kaishi!?) * Genius 022. Getting Revenge (カリを返せ!!, Kari o kaese!!?) * Genius 023. Loss on First Match? (緒戦敗退!?, Shosen haitai!??) * Genius 024. Double Team (ダブルス, Daburusu?) * Genius 025. Advancing to District Finals (進む地区予選!, Susumu chiku yosen!?) Volume 4 - The Black Unit * Genius 026. The Black Unit-Fudomine (黒い軍団不動峰, Kuroi Gundan Fudōmine?) * Genius 027. Seishun vs. Fudomine (青学VS不動峰, Ao Gaku VS Fudōmine?) * Genius 028. Genius vs. Power (天才VS波動球, Tensai VS Hadō Dama?) * Genius 029. Everyone's Opponent (それぞれの対戦相手, Sorezore no Taisen Aite?) * Genius 030. Ace of Speed (スピードのエース, Supīdo no Ēsu?) * Genius 031. Watch Out for the Snake! (スネイクを凌駕しろ!, Suneiku o Ryōga Shiro?) * Genius 032. What the Phantom Snake Brought... (幻のブーメランスネイクがもたらしたもの..., Maboroshi no Būmeransuneiku ga Motarashi ta Mono...?) * Genius 031. Small Fist Pump (小さなガッツポーズ, Chīsana Gattsupōzu?) * Genius 031. Ryoma's Single Debut (越前リョーマ 公式戦シングルスデビュー, Echizen ryōma Kōshiki Sen Shingurusu Debyū?) Volume 5 - New Challenge * Genius 035. Shock the World (ド肝を抜け!, Do kimo o nuke!?) * Genius 036. Mutter, Mutter (ぼやき, Boyaki?) * Genius 037. Spot (スポット, Supotto?) * Genius 038. The Decision (決断, Ketsudan?) * Genius 039. Ten-Minute Limit (10分のタイムリミット, 10 bunno taimurimitto?) * Genius 040. Champion (王者, Ōja"?) * Genius 041. Go, Sushi, Go (寿司屋でGO!, Sushi ya de GO!?) * Genius 042. New Challenge (新たなる試練, Arata naru shiren?) * Special Short Story The Prince of Tennis (テニスの王子様, Tenisu no Ōjisama?) Volume 6 - Sign of Strength * Genius 043. Sign of Strength (強さへの芽生え, Tsuyo sa he no mebae?) * Genius 044. Game Faces (Two Weeks Before the Tournament) (都大会２週間前 ~動き始めた各校の面々~, To taikai 2 shūkan mae ~ugoki hajime ta kakukō no menmen~?) * Genius 045. What's Going On? (どうなっちゃってんの, Dō nacchatten no?) * Genius 046. Half Court vs. Full Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 1) (白熱! 半面VS全面の５ラリー対決(１), Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (1)?) * Genius 047. Half Court vs. Fully Court - 5 Rally Match (Part 2) (白熱! 半面VS全面の５ラリー対決(2), Hakunetsu! hanmen VS zenmen no 5 rarī taiketsu (2)?) * Genius 048. The Day Before the Tournament (Karupin's Big Adventure) (都大会前日 ~カルピンの大冒険~, To taikai zenjitsu ~Karupin no dai bōken~?) * Genius 049. Opening * Genius 050. These Guys Are Too Good (強すぎる奴ら, Tsuyo sugiru yatsura?) * Genius 051. Contact Under Water (水面下の接触, Suimen ka no sesshoku?) Tokyo City Preliminary arc Volume 7 - St. Rudolph's Best *Genius 052. Best 8 Assembled" (ベスト８出揃う!, Besuto 8 desorō!?) *Genius 053. Dark Clouds (暗雲, Anun?) *Genius 054. Momo & Kaidoh (桃と海堂, Momo to Kaidō?) *Genius 055. St. Rudolph's Best (聖ルドルフ学院の実力, Kiyoshi rudorufu gakuin no jitsuryoku?) *Genius 056. Akazawa Magic (赤澤マジック, Akazawa majikku?) *Genius 057. Oishi & Kikumaru (大石と菊丸, Ōishi to Kikumaru?) *Genius 058. Battle! (激戦, Gekisen?) *Genius 059. Ambush! (思わぬ伏兵, "Omowa nu fukuhei?) *Genius 060. Perfect Scenario (完璧なシナリオ, Kanpeki na shinario?) *Prince of Tennis: Special Version Volume 8 - Change the Script!! *Genius 061. Trump Card (切り札, Kirifuda?) *Genius 062. Deep Power (底力, Sokojikara?) *Genius 063. Tiebreaker (タイブレーク, Taiburēku?) *Genius 064. In and Out (コートの内と外, Kōto no Uchi to Soto?) *Genius 065. Miscalculation (誤算, Gosan?) *Genius 066. Smashing Out (炸裂ダンクスマッシュ, Sakuretsu Dankusumasshu?) *Genius 067. Change the Script!! (シナリオをブチ壊せ！！, Shinario o Buchi Kowase!!?) *Genius 068. 1-1 *Genius 069. Left On Left (左利きVS左利き, Hidarikiki VS Hidarikiki?) Volume 9 - Take Aim! *Genius 070. Hit the Target! (標的を見据えろ！, Hyōteki o Misuero!?) *Genius 071. Yuta's Retort (弟の答え, Yuta no Kotae?) *Genius 072. Bag of Tricks (本領発揮, Honryō Hakki?) *Genius 073. Drive B (ドライブB, Doraibu B?) *Genius 074. No Fooling" (本気, "Honki"?) *Genius 075. Hajime vs. Shusuke (観月VS不二, Hajime VS Shusuke?) *Genius 076. Easy or Difficult? *Genius 077. Top Seed and Dark Horse (第1シードの氷帝学園??ダークホースの不動峰, Dai 1 Shīdo no Kōri Mikado Gakuen?? Dākuhōsu no Fudoumine?) *Genius 078. Renewed Resolve (新たなる決意, Arata Naru Ketsui?) *The Prince of Tennis Exposé Intraschool Ranking II arc Volume 10 - Seize the Moment! *Genius 079. Sweet Tooth (まんじゅう食って, Manjū Kutte?) *Genius 080. Target (ターゲット, Tāgetto?) *Genius 081. Self-Introduction (Part 1) (自己紹介, Jiko Shōkai?) *Genius 082. Self-Introduction (Part 2) (自己紹介2, Jiko Shōkai 2?) *Genius 083. For Tomorrow...?!! (明日のために…！！, Ashita no Tame ni...!!?) *Genius 084. Play for Keeps (真剣勝負, Shinken Shōbu?) *Genius 085. Seize the Moment! (その瞬間を見逃すな！！, Sono Shunkan o Minogasu na!!?) *Genius 086. Challenge (挑戦状, Chōsen Jō?) *Genius 087. Stubborn (こだわり, Kodawari?) Kanto District arc Volume 11 - Premonition of a Storm *Genius 088. Seishun's No. 1 Fox (青学一の曲者, Seishun Ichi no Kusemono?) *Genius 089. Three Monsters (3人のバケモノ, 3 Nin no Bakemono?) *Genius 090. First Semifinal Match (Fudomine vs. Yamabuki) (～準決勝第1試合～　不動峰VS山吹, "~Junkesshō dai 1 Shiai~ Fudōmine VS Yamabuki?) *Genius 091. Premonition of a Storm" (嵐の予感, Arashi no Yokan?) *Genius 092. National Level (全国クラス, Zenkoku Kurasu?) *Genius 093. The Minami and Higashigata Pair (南・東方ペア, Minami.Tōhō Pea?)Plain and Simple" (地味’S, Jimi'S?) *Genius 094. Plain and Simple (地味’S, Jimi'S?) *Genius 095. A Lucky Beggar *Genius 096. No. 3 Singles (シングルス3, Shingurusu 3?) Volume 12 - Invincible Man *Genius 097. Trickster (くわせ者, Kuwase Sha?) *Genius 098. Determination (決意, Ketsui"?) *Genius 099. Jack Knife (ジャックナイフ, Jakku Naifu?) *Genius 100. Drive A (ドライブA, "Doraibu A"?) *Genius 101. Jin Akutsu--Prodigy" (怪童 亜久津 仁, Kaidō a Hisatsu Hitoshi?) *Genius 102. "Once in a Decade Phenom" (10年に1人の逸材, "10 Nen ni 1 Nin no Itsuzai"?) *Genius 103. Invincible Man" (無敵の男, "Muteki no Otoko"?) *Genius 104. Steppingstone" (踏み台, "Fumidai"?) *Genius 105. Natural" (天衣無縫へ, "Tenimuhō he"?) Rikkai Daigaku arc Nationals - Higa Chuu arc Nationals - Hyotei Rematch arc Nationals - Shitenhoji arc Finals National - Rikkai Daigaku Rematch arc